


All Tied Up

by SmallRussianAvocado



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25023355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRussianAvocado/pseuds/SmallRussianAvocado
Summary: A little glimpse of what happened with Gina and Rosa when Cagney and Lacey tied them to chairs at the end of episode sixteen season four: Moo MooI have changed some details as well so don't come at me. I know their hands weren't tied behind their backs.
Relationships: Rosa Diaz/Gina Linetti
Kudos: 32





	All Tied Up

“Well, looks like we’re in a bit of a predicament here aren't we?” Gina said, twisting around to look at Rosa. 

They could hear Cagney and Lacey in the other room, wreaking havoc now that they had tied their babysitters to chairs. Terry was going to be angry. 

Rosa wiggled her hands, wondering how the girls had learned to tie knots so well. If only they had left her arms free she could have reached one of the concealed weapons she had on her. 

Gina had gone silent, and a few minutes later she said something that Rosa never would have expected. 

“I got diagnosed with Narcissistic personality disorder when I was ten years old” 

Rosa sat there, mind racing. Gina never opened up to people, at least not in a way like this. She did reveal shocking facts about herself daily, like the time when she announced that she had been name-checked in her kindergarten teachers suicide note. 

Rosa had been secretly harbouring a crush on Gina for a year now, which irritated her to no end because she couldn't scare away Gina like she usually did with unwanted crushes. She decided to see where this conversation would go. 

“Oh?” SHe said, hoping this was a sufficient response. Gina continued. “The doctor told me and my mother that I should get therapy, but my mother didn’t want me to, and it's sorta too late now to try now. Besides it sort of is useful because I work endlessly towards my goals.”

She let out a little breath and started speaking again. “I was bullied really badly in elementary school and it badly affected my mental health, because I’m actually really insecure underneath all of this, which is apparently another symptom of the disorder” 

Rosa was shocked, she could not imagine Gina letting anyone push her around. She found herself talking. 

“I found out I was bisexual in middle school, and I haven’t told my parents yet, or anyone, but since we’re sharing secrets” 

Gina smiled a little. “I also like both guys and girls, but nobody really knows that because I don’t date. It’s hard to find a person who would put up with me for more than a one night stand.”

Rosa had always wondered why she never saw Gina dating, but she hadn’t expected this.   
She accidentally let a sentence slip out. “I bet I could put up with you” 

Gina turned, giving Rosa a look that made her feel weak, which wasn’t something that happened often. “Are you flirting with me, Diaz?” 

She couldn't help herself, she nodded. If she got rejected she could probably handle it. 

Gina smirked, and Rosa felt that if she had been standing, she probably would have fallen over. 

“Two can play at that game Rosa”   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Extra excerpt:   
Terry walked into the room, his eyes widening at the sight of Rosa and Gina tied up to the chairs. Cagney and Lacey were asleep on the couch, surrounded by toys, but, thank god, no food. The child lock on the cupboards had kept them out. 

“Well now I know why you two werent answering my phone calls!” he said, gesturing in their direction as Sharon rushed to put the twins to bed. 

Rosa looked a little sheepish. “Sorry sarge. I was all tied up” 

The End


End file.
